


Set My Mind Free

by becca_the_quiet_one



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Engaged Couple, F/F, Fluff, Proposals, SO MUCH FLUFF, shenanigans from both sides, to apologize for yesterday, you can pry these friendship headcanons from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: “You were there, Seahawk.” Glimmer retorts, but smiles. “Frosta choked on her spoon and Perfuma looked like she was going to explode from having to keep the secret. I still can’t believe Adora said yes.”Glimmadora week day 5: Proposal
Relationships: Adora & Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), glimmer & sea hawk
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882267
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Set My Mind Free

**Author's Note:**

> ... I would like to formally apologize for my angst fic yesterday. Please take this fluff as compensation.

Glimmer was Queen of Bright Moon, and she was a damn good one at that. Not only had she brought peace after decades of war, but she’d improved infrastructure and established numerous treaties with other sovereign nations ensuring peace and stability for the foreseeable future.

Right now, though?

“Seahawk, if you light the Whispering Woods on fire, I will personally sign a warrant for your execution.”

She just needs a  _ break  _

“Ah, but Glimmer!” Seahawk jumps on her desk, sending her documents flying to the floor. “My dearest Mermista will only be swayed if I can prove to her my desire burns as bright as an inferno!”

Glimmer groans, wonders just how much advantage she can take of her fathers generous offer of a two week vacation. Wonders just how long she can stretch her patience enough to handle this conversation.

“No, she won’t.” A hard shove sends Seahawk flying back to the ground. “You’ve been dating for even longer than me and Adora, I’m surprised neither of you have asked already.”

Seahawk pops back up, unfazed. “Ah, but I have wanted to! From the-”

“If you say from the moment you met her,” Glimmer seethes, “I will banish you from this office and the whole of Bright Moon.”

“Oh no, perish the thought!” Seahawk pounds his chest in bravado. “It was from the moment I  _ saw  _ her!”

Glimmer closes her eyes, counts to ten, and reminds herself that murder is not worth a war with Salineas. Even if Mermista might be a little bit grateful in the long run.

Glimmer stoops to pick up her fallen belongings, grumbling. “Why can’t you ask Bow? Or… literally anyone else?”

“But Glimmer,” He drops to his knees and clasps his hands, right on top of the documents she was trying to retrieve. “You are my only friend known to be bonded in holy matrimony! Surely you must have some kind of knowledge of how to make a perfect proposal.”

“You were _there_ , Seahawk.” Glimmer retorts, but smiles. “Frosta choked on her spoon and Perfuma looked like she was going to explode from having to keep the secret. I still can’t believe Adora said yes.”

“Ah, but she  _ did.”  _ Seahawk looks at her with bright eyes, smug bravado building. “And it was an honor to witness.”

“It didn’t matter that everything went catastrophically wrong,” He continues. “All that mattered was that your love-

Glimmer pinches the bridge of her nose. “You know what? I will help you. Just so long as you  _ don’t finish that sentence.” _

____________________________________________________________________

Adora leaps down from the bow of the ship, wiping the sweat from her brow. “That should be everything.”

Mermista nods as she finishes tying the hsip to the dock. “Same here. Thanks Adora.”

“Hey, no problem.” Adora shrugs. “I live to serve.”

Mermista nods, chewing on her lip.

“Uh, Mermista?” Adora asks, looking up at the ship, beginning to bob up and down. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” Mermista looks at her distractedly. “Oh yeah, everythings good.”

Adora takes a few strong steps back, watches the ship begin to rise higher and higher. “You sure?”

“Totally.” She waves her hand rapidly, ignorant to the way the waves turn the ship in the same direction. “I mean, it’s not like he’s gonna say no.”

“I think he’d cry and say yes even if you asked him with an onion ring, Mermista.”   


It seems to relax the sea princess a little, as she takes a deep breath and watches the sea fade slowly back into calm. “Yeah, probably.”

“Besides,” Adora shrugs. “Can’t go any worse than mine did.”

Mermista quirks an eyebrow. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“We didn’t realize I’m allergic to seafood until after Glimmer put the ring on me. I spent my first night engaged in the infirmary under heavy sedatives.”

“Ugh, fine, that’s pretty bad.” Mermista drawls, hugging her arms to her chest “So like, let’s hope that doesn’t happen for me, okay.”

Adora places her hand over her heart, enunciating clearly in the way she has perfected since becoming co-queen.“I sincerely wish you the best of luck.”

“And,” She adds cheekily, “If he says no, I sincerely promise to feed him to whatever sea beast you see fit.”

“Okay, maybe don’t.” Mermista looks down, ringing her hands. 

Adora smiles fondly, bumps her shoulder playfully. “Would it help if we took one more look around?”

Mermista scoffs, even as her hands shake. “It’s not like I’m worried or anything.”

“Riiiiight.” Adora smirks. “Come on, let’s go.”

The deck of the Dragons Daughter 6 has been scrubbed to perfection, and the stars leading down to it’s belly nearly sparkle. The space outside the captains quarters is cramped, but the small table is set beautifully. The silverware gleams, the plates shine, and the electronic candles flicker robotically.

Mermista fidgets back and forth, pacing the small space.

Adora smiles at her, lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He loves you, Mermista. More than anything. He’ll say yes.”

Mermista frowns, but her voice is genuine. “Thanks, Adora.”

“Well, I should probably get going.” Adora squints through the window at the sun beginning to dip below the horizon. “Glimmer thinks I’m in Plumeria, and I’m going to have to do  _ so  _ much groveling for lying to her.”

Mermosta eyes her warily. “You could just not tell her.”

“Seriously?” Adora snorts. “You’ve seen me try to act, right?”

“Besides, we don’t keep secrets.” Adora shrugs. “And hopefully she’ll be so excited trying to plan your wedding that she’ll forget to be mad at me.”

Mermista quirks an eyebrow. “Are you two  _ ever  _ really mad at each other?”

Adora grins, goofy. “Nah.”

Mermista rolls her eyes. “If I ever do anything that corny, please turn into She-Ra and strike me down.

“Suuuure.”

Mermista sighs as she watches Adora climb up the stairs. She fiddles with the fabric of the table cloth, inspects it for the fourth time for any imperfections. She finds none.

She sighs, letting herself relax. Maybe tonight will go fine after all.

“Uh, Mermista?” Adora calls from the top deck. “Where’s the dock?”

______________________________________________________________________-

“Wait.” Glimmer shakes her head. “She’s already taking you out for a romantic sea voyage tonight? Why don’t you just ask her then?”

_ When you’re far, far away from Bright Moon and anything you could set on fire _

Seahawk scoffs. “Only a truly cunning adventure would befit my dearest! And I would never think of upstage her planning!”

Glimmer suppresses her sarcastic comment, and taps her foot impatiently. “Okay, then where is she?”

She gestures around the dock they stand on, which is suspiciously empty.

Seahawk falters. “Um… I do not know.”

Glimmer furrows her eyebrows. Mermista may be indifferent to most situations, but Seahawk may be the one thing she takes seriously. She would never, ever miss a date if she could help it. Especially not one she planned herself. Besides, she may be queen of the seas, but Glimmer knows for a fact that Mermistas never sailed a ship before in her life.

“Somethings not right.” Glimmer shakes her head. “I’m gonna grab Swift Wind, lets go look for her.”

Seahawks eyes go wide, and he begins wailing.

“Oh my dearest Mermista!” He yells loudly, tears in his eyes. “I swear on my life that I will save you from whatever harm has befallen you!”

Glimmer walks away, quickly.

_________________________________________________________________

“In my defense, how was I supposed to know they'd be offended if I turned the sword into an eyepatch?”

“Maybe because  _ they’re pirates, Adora.” _

“... Okay, that’s fair.”

Mermista groans. “Stars, I  _ knew  _ this was gonna be a disaster.”

Adora hangs her head. It touches the ropes at her chest tying her to the mast. “You could just flood the ship and get us out of here.”

With Mermista tied on the other side of the mast, Adora can’t see her glare, but she feels the burning eyes on her. “Even She-Ra can’t swim  _ that  _ far.”

“Right.” Adora frowns, hunching her shoulders. “Forgot that.”

“You could just turn into She-Ra and get us out of here.” Mermista hisses.

“Same problem.”

She can hear a group of the pirates mumbling a few yards away, something about ransom and hostages. The thought makes Adora snort, even if she feels Mermista trying to kick her in the shins. 

Glimmer doesn’t pay ransom, Glimmer gets even.

“Sorry about ruining your chance to propose.” Adora remarks casually. “Can we try again next week?”

Mermista goes deadly silent, and Adora recognizes the breathing exercises Perfumas taught them all. She waits for Mermista to count to ten, hopes she’s thinking about escape and not murder.

“Listen,” She says with a hint of venom still in her voice. “I have a plan to get us out of here, but you’re gonna have to trust me.”

__________________________________________________________

Glimmer squints in the distance. “Is that ship… on fire?”

Sea Hawk gasps, jerks around on Swift Winds back. Glimmer sees actual hearts in his eyes. 

“Glimmer, if she doesn’t say yes I’m going to commit my body and soul into the sea.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Mermista!” Adora yells as her sword clangs against the sabre swung at her. “I got this, put out the fire!”

“Kiiind of in the middle of something right now.” Mermista drawls, even as she blasts one of the pirates advancing towards her off the side of the ship with a jet of water.

Adora grunts as another sword slashes, leaves a deep red mark on her cheek. “Now!”

She gets a yell in response, shoves the last guy off her and turns rapidly.

The captain has Mermistas wrists in his one hand, sword tip pointed at her throat. Mermista struggles, grunts out something that sounds suspiciously like a litany of curse words.

“Drop it, She-Ra.” He sneers, “Or the princess gets it.”

Adora squints. Mermista could very easily break out of his hold, and yet she gives a tiny shake of her head.  _ No, wait. _

Confused, Adora releases her sword and transforms back.  _ What are you seeing that I’m not?” _

The answer, it turns out, is a large flying horse that drops two screaming, fumbling bodies on the deck. 

Seahawk jumps to his feet first. “Mermista! I will defend-”

“Shut it.” Another voice groans, struggles to her feet. Adora grins at the messy pink-purple hair. “Please, stop making noise.”

“Hi Glim.” Adora gives a little half-wave, already feeling much lighter despite the situation.

“Hey babe.” Glimmers fond smile is a little stern. “So  _ this _ is Perfumas freestyle yoga class?”

“Uh, right…” Adora rubs the back of her neck. “About that…”

“Enough!” The Captain barks. “All of you, drop your weapons or-”

Mermista groans, rolls her eyes, and knocks the captain out with a whip of water.

“Mermista!” Seahawk yells joyfully as he bounds towards her. “My beloved, are you alright?”

She lets him fret over her, before she grabs his hands. “Yes you nitwit, I’m fine.”

“Hate to interrupt,” Glimmer says, yanking her cape away from a steadily growing flame, “But you know this ship is about to sink, right?”

Seahawk pulls away from Mermista, looking conflicted. “But… these men…”

There’s an entire ships crew scattered across the deck, all in varying stages of unconsciousness. Glimmers half-tempted to leave them there, the mere thought of them hurting her wife enough to set her blood boiling.

But Adora gives her puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

She drags her hand down her face, and begins casting a spell. 

When she’s done, a large, translucent raft bobs gently agains the calm ocean surface. Glimmer dodges the flame getting closer and closer to her, and chucks the first guy she sees over the edge.

“Maybe,” She heaves as she lifts another, glaring at her wife, “You can explain just what happened here?”

Adora looks helplessly at Mermista, who in turn looks in fear at Seahawk. He, in turn, begins pulling his jacket off to wave at the flames, as if thats going to do anything.

Glimmer feels her rage begin to boil. “Anyone?!”

“Will you marry me?” Mermista blurts out.

Silence rings across the deck, broken only by the sounds of Glimmer groaning.

__________________________________________________________________________

Adora sighs, the wind in her hair feeling pleasant enough to nearly lull her to sleep. She snuggles further into Glimmers neck, feels the arms under her back and knees tighten. 

“M’sorry I lied.” She mumbles drowsily.

She hears Glimmer scoff lightly, the string beat of her wings nearly enough to drown it out. “Well, I guess it was for a good cause.”

She shifts Adora in a way that gestures to Seahawk and Mermista talking quietly on Swift Winds back, cuddled impossibly close together.

“No one accidentally electrocuted anyone else, so…” Adora pulls back a little, grins at her drowsily. “Still went better than ours.”

Glimmer smiles at her, presses a kiss to her forehead. “ I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
